


Laundry Day

by freedombarnes



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedombarnes/pseuds/freedombarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laundry day is, surprisingly, Jensen’s favorite day of the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet I wrote a /while/ back on my tumblr, but I just changed the characters from Dean/Cas to Jensen/Misha.   
> ~enjoy~

One might call him crazy for enjoying gathering up dirty clothes, folding the clean ones and storing them away in his and Misha's chest of drawers, and to be honest, Jensen doesn’t really  _enjoy_ that part of laundry day. He really only likes laundry day because he gets to spend more time with Misha since they both get off of work earlier on Thursdays. 

They use this extra time to their advantage, and Misha thinks that laundry is the best way, and since Jensen loves Misha  __so_ _ __ much he __should_ _ comply (and he always does after protesting halfheartedly and Misha promising that dirtier things will ensue once finished). Misha  __probably_ _ __ thought that they would get more laundry done, but usually it just ends up with Jensen lying on the soft bed they bought a few years back from one of those cheap stores with equally cheap advertisements on TV since they were just moving in and Misha standing next to the bed with the pile of clothes and towels next to Jensen’s hip. 

And of course, Jensen contributes his part because he’s not entirely __that_ _ lazy, but mainly all he does is fold socks and give Misha goofy grins and sarcastic words of encouragement, just because he can. In retaliation of Jensen’s playfulness, Misha swats Jensen's face with a clean sock he’s about to fold and places newly folded pairs on Jensen’s belly. It's a silent challenge for Jensen and halfhearted threats from Misha if he knocks the socks off and/or unfolds them.

Jensen  __always_ _ knocks at least two pairs off, sending them askew across the bed, because it’s _ just too _ __ fun to tease Misha.

And truth be told, he also enjoys the clean smell and warmth from the clothes as they are deposited straight from their dryer to the bed, and he _especially_ enjoys it when Misha drops the pile on top of Jensen,  _and_ when nimble fingers search through the pile that’s laying on top of his torso and brush along his belly and sides because it feels just as equally nice. 

While sorting and folding, though, they talk about their day at work. Jensen likes to hear Misha complain about how his coworkers always leave the coffee beans out on the counter and never clean up their messes after making them, leaving the filters out next to the machine when they are “suppose to go in the cabinet  __underneath_ _ the counter, the stupid pricks”. It always makes Jensen chuckle because nothing gets under Misha’s skin more than the disorganization of, well, __anything_ _ . He, in turn, talks about his day at the garage, about how this one time, his coworker named Jose dropped a wrench on a man named Jake’s foot and how they started wrestling each other in the dirt for no apparent reason. His stories vary each laundry day, and each one never fails to make Misha laugh, much to Jensen's delight.

But mainly, Jensen enjoys it when they get finished with the laundry because that’s when Misha curls next to him on their bed and places his head on Jensen’s chest as their fingers tangle together, their legs becoming just as tangled, too. That is the part where Jensen feels safe and happy and loved. 

And it’s _also_ the part where Misha gives him a hungry look from underneath his lashes and captures Jensen’s lips with his, a kiss that promises much more, and the start of many kisses to come soon.

Oh yes, Jensen ___really_ _ _ enjoys laundry day.

 


End file.
